This invention relates to glow-in-the-dark food and beverage containers which are suitable for use with and storage of beverages, including acidic beverages. Even more specifically, this invention relates to a blow-molded, luminescent, polyethylene beverage container or bottle which glows-in-the dark due to the presence of zinc sulfide luminescent pigment in the polyethylene resin at a level of about 0.075 to about 1.2 percent by weight. Blow-molded, luminescent, polyethylene beverage containers or bottles especially designed to contain an acidic beverage are provided. Even after prolonged storage in the container or bottle, such an acidic beverage contains less than about 0.25 ppm of zinc.
There has been a recent trend to package ready-to-drink beverages intended for young consumers in containers which also provide a level of entertainment. Plastic beverage bottles have been adorned with surface ornamentation including a series of collectible caricatures. These plastic bottles may, after the beverage is consumed, be used as bowling pins or be refilled with water and used as a type of squirt gun.
Other functional items intended for use by children have also attempted to supply entertaining and/or attractive features which will heighten their appeal to children. For instance, phosphorescent pigments have been incorporated into the plastic resin used to form handles for children""s toothbrushes. These handles will then glow-in-the dark and presumably encourage a child to adopt recommended dental hygiene practices. Plastic drinking cups, dental retainers, and baby pacifiers have also been known to incorporate phosphorescent pigments. The use of phosphorescent pigments in plastic food storage containers intended for prolonged storage (i.e., where the food product remains in contact with the storage container for periods greater than, for example, 10 weeks or more prior to consumption) has apparently not been considered.
Glow-in-the-dark food and beverage containers which are suitable for use with and storage of beverages, including acidic beverages, are provided. Even more specifically, this invention provides blow-molded, luminescent, polyethylene beverage containers or bottles which glow-in-the dark due to the presence of zinc sulfide luminescent pigment in the polyethylene resin at a level of about 0.075 to about 1.2 percent by weight. Blow-molded, luminescent, polyethylene beverage containers or bottles especially designed to contain an acidic beverage are provided. Even after prolonged storage in the container or bottle, such an acidic beverage contains less than about 0.25 ppm of zinc.
Pigments capable of producing luminescence are known and commercially available. In general, these pigments are produced by calcining zinc sulfide in the presence of an activating element and flux at furnace temperatures. Typically, zinc sulfide in calcined above 1,000xc2x0 C. and thereafter allowed to cool in air to develop luminescence. The resulting crystals are then screened, filtered, vacuum dried and washed prior to final drying.
Zinc sulfide may be activated with such metals as silver, copper, manganese or cerium, with copper being preferred as it produces the most persistent pigment and has a yellow-green color. Usually the pigments are surface coated with compounds, such as potassium or calcium silicate, to prevent deterioration.
As is common with pigments for use in coloring molded resin articles, the dried pigment is dispersed in an amount of the resin (e.g., polyethylene) which is used to make the molded article. A slip agent, such as zinc stearate, and any desired color enhancer (e.g., lithopone, a white pigment consisting of a mixture of zinc sulfide, barium sulfate and some zinc oxide) may also be dispersed in the resin which is then extruded and pelletized into a form suitable for use in commercial molding operations.
Containers, such as bottles, which are used to store, acidic, ready-to-drink beverages are typically blow-molded from polyethylene resin. These resins may be of either the high-density or low-density type. These beverages, which usually are fruit-flavored, fruit juices or fruit drinks, will have pH of from about 2.5 to 3.5.
It has been found, according to this invention, that luminescent zinc sulfide pigments when incorporated into blow-molded, polyethylene food containers or bottles at a level of from 0.75 to 1.2 percent, preferably from 0.85 to 1.0 percent by weight of the bottle, serve to provide a desirable level of luminescence to the bottle and keep the level of migration of zinc from the bottle into the food product or beverage to below 0.25 ppm for storage times as long as ten weeks at 110xc2x0 F. This level of 0.25 ppm is the detection limit of the analytical instrument (i.e., atomic absorption spectrophotometer; see Example) used to measure zinc content; no zinc was detected even after storage at 110xc2x0 F. for ten weeks. The actual level of zinc migration is believed to be less than 0.10 ppm and on the order of 50 ppb. These levels are well below the level which would prompt any governmental agency concern of regulation. Any negligible zinc migration into the food product or beverage has no effect on the amount of luminescence produced by the bottle.
The use of the luminescent zinc sulfide pigment in blow-molded, polyethylene bottles at the preferred level of 0.85 to 1.0 percent by weight will produce a level of luminescence which is appealing to children. Specifically, in a dimly lit room, the bottle will have a faint, noticeable glow and in a dark room, the bottle will be readily visible. The amount of luminescence has been quantified via measurement with a Minolta Luminance meter Model LS-100 to be at least 0.010 candles/m2(cd/m2) compared to the 0.001 reading of the dark space around the bottles in a dark environment. Although the food containers of this invention are especially appealing to children, they are not limit to foods and/or beverages intended for consumption by children only.